Birthday
by BelleMere
Summary: A short fic on when Zuko was born. Please review!


**A/N: Just a small story. Enjoy. I did this before Zuko Alone.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' 'cept the plot.**

**_Birthday_**

The young woman on the bed groaned loudly and clutched the sheets in pain. The midwife went over and tried to soothe her.

"Breathe slowly, my dear. It will be alright soon," she comforted.

The woman clutched at her arm and asked, eyes wide, "Is my baby going to be okay?"

"Your baby will be fine. Your handmaiden," she nodded towards another woman who was sitting beside the bed, " will time the contractions and once they increase, we'll get ready for the birth."

"But my baby… he's coming out too early-

"Your baby will be alright," cut in the midwife firmly. "Just relax now."

As she bustled away, the young woman's words rang in her ears. Despite sounding confident that the baby will be healthy, she wasn't so sure herself. Premature babies gave a lot of complications; quite a number of them won't survive.

The young woman let out another groan, this time louder. Her lovely face was drawn and pale, her eyes wide and pupils dilated. She was trembling all over. When the midwife came back in, she grabbed her arm again.

"I have to have a healthy baby," she choked out, desperation in her voice. "I can't let my husband down. He needs a heir. Please, do whatever you can to make this successful."

The midwife held the woman's hands tightly in her own.

"I will."

The handmaiden spoke up.

"Her contractions have increased tremendously. I think it's time."

The midwife nodded and gestured to the servants who were in the room.

"Fetch more towels. One of you alert the Fire Lord that his wife is ready to give birth."

She turned back to the woman.

"I want you to push out as much as you can. Take deep breaths in between. We will be here to help if anything goes wrong."

The Fire Lord's wife barely managed to nod. She looked quite faint.

"Keep it up now, Your Highness, it will be over soon," encouraged the handmaiden.

The ordeal lasted the whole night, as first time births are wont to. The Fire Lord kept on sending messengers to check out on his wife and make sure nothing was wrong. Dawn had almost arrived when finally, the baby started to come out. By then, everyone was drained and tired and the midwife was happy when she saw the baby come out, but that soon turned to worry when she saw that the baby was not coming out head first, but leg first. She immediately instructed the woman to push the baby all the way out.

When the baby was out, her heart sank when she saw that the baby was small, too small and that it was not crying. It lay as silent and still as death.

The baby's mother lifted her head wearily and gazed upon her baby. Fear took her when she saw it was not moving.

"What happened? Why isn't my baby crying?" she said worriedly, her voice weak.

The midwife gently slapped the baby on the bottom, but the baby did not stir. Getting more anxious by the minute, she carefully pressed down on the infant's chest, trying to get it to breathe. It's pulse was weak.

Still no sign of breathing or movement.

The handmaiden now came over and tried to help, to no avail. Time was slowly passing and if they don't get the baby to breathe soon, it will die. The midwife was just contemplating on what to do when the newly minted mother called out, "Give the baby to me."

Without a word, the midwife and the handmaiden handed the baby over to his mother. She cradled it and started rubbing its chest.

The midwife shifted nervously. "Your Highness, maybe-

"He will not die," interrupted the mother fiercely. "My baby is strong. He will live."

The handmaiden and the midwife looked at each other hopelessly.

Just then, there came a tiny sound, like a cough and the baby opened his mouth and wonder-of-wonders, he started to wail. The midwife stared in shock while the handmaiden immediately sent off a messenger to the Fire Lord an another to the palace soothsayer with the time of arrival of the baby.

The mother clutched her baby joyously to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"I told you my little prince will not die. He will never give up easily."

She looked down at the baby's face. "You… my strong little man… you will be a great leader one day," she cooed.

Just then, her husband, the Fire Lord, came through the doors. He went over to his wife and gazed down upon the baby.

"A heir for you, my lord," said his wife proudly. "A son."

The Fire Lord remained quiet. A frown formed on his face.

"He is too small," he said disapprovingly.

"He will grow," replied his wife firmly. "He is strong."

"He is weak. My messenger told me he nearly died. He will be a sickly child," he snapped back.

"No he won't. I'll make sure of that. He will make you proud."

The door opened and the messenger from the soothsayer returned. He stood there nervously, hands behind his back.

"Well, what did the soothsayer say?" asked the Fire Lord impatiently, waving away the servant's bow.

He handed out a roll of paper and the Fire Lord took it. He opened and read it, a deep frown forming on his face. He turned to his wife gravely.

"The soothsayer says he's not born under a good star. He will not bring honour to the family," he said accusingly.

His wife pursed her lips and lifted her chin.

"I do not care what that old fool says. You cannot base a person's life path through the stars. He will not fail you." Her voice hardened at the last part.

Ozai looked down at her and his son. A conflict seemed to be raging in his mind. After a long time, he finally nodded.

"He is my heir, after all. He will carry the throne. But your promises must be kept," he added quietly. His wife got the meaning of his words. "He must not fail me and bring dishonour to me or the Fire Nation."

He turned to go. At the door, he turned around and addressed his wife once more.

"I'll let you name him. What will it be?"

Without hesitation, she replied, "Zuko. His name will be Zuko. It means determined."

For a moment, it seemed a brief smile touched the Fire Lord's lips. _Just like his mother…_

"It's a good name. Let him wear it well."

He left in a swirl of red cloak.

His wife smiled triumphantly. She gazed softly down at the now slumbering prince.

"Sleep now my determined little prince. When you wake, we will start on an adventure, the both of us. I promise you that you will be everything a great leader should be, and you will be one, my dear Zuko. You will be one…"


End file.
